


Lazy Bones

by deathmarkedlove_archivist



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-29
Updated: 2007-01-29
Packaged: 2018-11-11 04:44:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11141256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathmarkedlove_archivist/pseuds/deathmarkedlove_archivist
Summary: Buffy realizes there is more to Spike than just his demon after he risks his life for her, and almost dies in the process. PG





	Lazy Bones

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Hils, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Death-Marked Love](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Death-Marked_Love). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [the Death-Marked Love collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/deathmarkedlove/profile).
> 
> Title: Lazy Bones (1/1)  
> Author: Angel S.  
> Disclaimer: I do not own them. They are the brainchild of Joss.  
> Rating: PG  
> Spoilers: Everything up to Triangle in S5.  
> Pairing: B/S  
> Summary: Buffy realizes there is more to Spike than just his demon after herisks his life for her, and almost dies in the process. Just something Idecided to write. I like the song a lot. It's fluff.  
> Distribution: HAtBH and the G4G site, 'Mysteries Untold'. Otherwise, ask and you shall receive.  
> Dedications: Of course Dru, Vampie, Susie, Myst, Nutmeg, Tisienne Blue whose talent has given me the guts to write fic, and everyone that has ever given me feedback. Thank you.   
> Author's note: The song is 'Lazy Bones' from the Soul Coughing CD, 'Irresistible Bliss'

_When all the limbs are numb and clean;_  
And you're in transit dream to dream.  
Well, I'll drift there to meet you Lazy Bones. 

He looked so beautiful lying there. So peaceful. She traced a finger along his jawbone as he slept, wondering when-or if-he would wake up soon.She got up and went to the first aid kit for more supplies to redress his wound. A wound he got trying to save her. But, she couldn't think about that now. No negative thoughts, not from her. Not now.

  
 _When all of the world is lain and sank,_  
And money sleeps inside the banks.   
Well, I'll drift there to meet you Lazy Bones.

She kept thinking of all the times he tried to show her he had  
changed, so that she would accept him as someone who cares. And now, as Buffy covered the gaping wound across his stomach, where he was nearly cut in half, she realized how passionate the bleach blonde vampire really was.

_Cameraman sways to remember how the eye dances._

She, Xander and Anya had just left Willow, Giles, and Tara at the Magic Box. Xander and Anya went toward Xander's place and she headed home. Before she knew what was happening, a leg came around the corner and kicked her in the face. The Slayer fell backwards and flipped up, preparing for battle. She removed Mr. Pointy and avoided another kick, while staking   
the vamp that attacked her. She then back kicked the vamp trying to sneak up on her and elbowed the vampire headed straight for her. Another vampire jumped from the roof and landed directly on top of her. The Slayer's stake flew  
from her hands as she tumbled to the ground. Five vamps surrounded her as she tried to stand.

 _I come stumbling,_  
Well I hear you had to take a shine.   
Firing at random,   
I hear the rays fell upon my arm. 

Just then, a flash of blonde hair and black leather turned two of  
the vampires to dust so quickly, it was almost simultaneously. He then did a spinning side kick and two more flew ten feet. What Buffy's savior didn't notice, was the fifth and final vampire had drawn a sword. When Spike turned to make sure the Slayer was safe, the final vampire swung the sword and it connected with Spike's stomach. Buffy then jumped up and grabbed   
the vamp's head while it was still holding the sword in Spike's abdomen, and twisted its head off. Both pieces of the vamp turned to dust as Spike collapsed with the sword stuck in his stomach. Buffy looked down at the blonde vampire and knelt beside him.

"Spike?" she said checking to see if he was conscious. "Spike, I'm going to get help for you."

Spike opened his eyes and looked up at her. "Slayer," he whispered. "Don't leave me." And he fell into unconsciousness.

  
_Cool Miss Mays with her hand full of water.  
Trucks encircling, bearing down, coming louder. _

Buffy force-fed blood into Spike's mouth. She then finished  
dressing the wound once again and looked up to see blue eyes watching her. She smiled and lay down next to the vampire.

 _If I could stay here, under your idle caress,_  
And I'd exit to the world and phoniness and people.  
Lazy Bones...

Spike woke up to a feeling of helplessness. Then, it started coming back to him. He was walking around town looking for some trouble to getinto. He saw a gang of minions teaming up against someone. He figured he'd play the hero and kick some demon ass in the process. The Slayer would like that. And he'd make sure she found out. That's when he noticed that the   
one in trouble WAS the Slayer. Something inside him snapped as he leapt forward to help his unrequited love. He was doing fine dusting the blokes. What he didn't notice, however, was that the last one had drawn a sword. The bloody wanker. That was his last coherent thought. Until the blood was fed to   
him.

Now, as he tried to sense his surroundings, he felt a pair of  
delicate hands tending to his wound. He slowly opened his eyes. There she was: the Slayer. He watched as she secured the last piece of tape on the bandage, her eyes determined and her mouth in a thin line. Then, she looked up at him. There was genuine concern in her eyes. And then she smiled at him. And lay down next to him. If he were alive, he would've had a   
heart attack then and there, when she snuggled into him, careful not to touch his wound.

 _When all the noise has left your head,_  
Well someday you'll rise off the bed.   
Then, I'll be there to lift you lazy bones.   
Lazy Bones.

They lay there for hours.

  
The End


End file.
